Plaisir de possession
by Calamity-Jude
Summary: Yaoi MCR / Tokio Hotel. Des WC, un taux d'alcoolémie très élevé, un bassiste, puis un chanteur inconnu, un peu déjanté, un peu beaucoup ...


**Plaisir de possession.**

L'alcool coulait à flot, les corps se mouvaient au rythme de la musique. Certains parlaient tout en buvant, d'autres buvaient tout en dansant. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient témoigner d'une totale lucidité. Et pendant que l'aftershow battait son plein, deux hommes vidaient tranquillement leurs vessies remplis de bières et autres alcools aux WC pour hommes, aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, la tête tournant un peu. Ils semblaient faire la même taille, mais celui qui urinait à gauche possédait une carrure nettement plus athlétique que son compagnon d'urinoir. Le plus musclé des deux possédait de longs cheveux lisses et bruns tombant sur ses épaules tandis que l'autre se contentait d'une coupe mi-longue composée de mèches noires en bataille. L'un jetait de légers regards à l'autre, tentant la discrétion, mais perdant toute couverture lorsqu'il se mit à éclater de rire après avoir remonter son boxer et sa braguette.. N'y comprenant qu'une moquerie visant son sexe ou sa façon d'uriner, l'urineur de droite se tourna vers lui avant de fermer sa fermeture eclair à son tour, lui lançant un regard à la fois intrigué et rempli de reproche.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'passe mec ? C'est ma queue qui t'fait rire comme ça ? Montre la tienne, on verra si je rigolerais aussi fort que toi ? déclara-t-il d'une voix ou l'on pouvait nettement distinguer la non - lucidité de l'individu ainsi que son taux d'alcoolémie très élevé.  
_ Tu...Tu t'es réellement branlé sur ... scène comme on me la dit ? Réussit à prononcer le brun aux longs cheveux, entre deux rires plus ou moins euphoriques.  
_ Et c'est ça qui t'fait rire ?  
_ Sérieusement, ça fait quoi ?

Malgrè le "sérieusement" qui était sorti d'une de leur bouche à l'haleine plus ou moins respirable, tout deux avaient dans leurs yeux ses petites étoiles dignes des grands taux d'alcoolémies.

_ Tu veux sérieusement savoir ce que ça fait ? déclara le soit disant "branleur de scène" tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers son désormais camarade. Un sourire au tendance sadique arborait son visage, ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout celui qui reculait lentement à chaque nouveau pas.  
_ Qu'est - ce tu fous ? s'inquiéta celui qui semblait le plus jeune des deux, se cognant au mur, ne pouvant aller plus loin.  
_ Tu voulais savoir ce que ça fait non ?

Il aurait pu le repousser tout de suite, le jeter contre les urinoirs et s'enfuir en le traitant de pédale, mais l'alcool envahissait son sang, déroutait son cerveau, prenant possession de ses réflexes et réflexions. Un pas de plus et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres d'intervalle, le corps du plus menu étant pourtant celui qui emprisonnait celui du plus baraqué. Appuyé sur la porte fermée d'un cabinet de toilette, une main de chaque côté de sa tête, il approcha son visage de celui de son prisonnier, accentuant la crainte dans les yeux de ce dernier mais persistant dans ce sourire sadique qu'il arborait fièrement. Chacun pouvait sentir l'haleine de l'autre, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très fraîche et possède plutôt une âcre puanteur d'alcool.

_ Mon cher ... S'interrompit t'il, se demandant le prénom de cet inconnu capturé par son corps.  
_ Ge…Georg. Toi c'est Gerard Way n'est ce pas ? Dit il, tentant un moyen de diversion en discutant.  
_ Oh, peu importe. Hum, Georg. Répéta-t-il lentement, le regard dans le vide. Finalement nos prénoms ne servent pas à grand-chose pour le reste… - Il ria légèrement devant la détresse de celui qui ne savait désormais plus ou se mettre. - N'aies pas peur. Je vais juste… te montrer ce qui ne se passe pas sur scène, ce que le public ne sait pas, et tu verras que quelques attouchements devant autant de fan que tu voudras, te deviendront plus que banal.  
_ Qu'Est-ce que …Hey ! Non mais attend tu… S'exclama-t-il alors qu'une main commençait à déboucler sa ceinture avant de s'attaquer à la braguette de son Jean. Je t'ai jamais demandé ça moi, mais nan mas attends tu …  
Il s'interrompit tout à coup lorsque la main de son dominant s'empara de sa virilité qui commença à fièrement se dresser entre ses doigts.  
_ Tu veux toujours que j'attende ? Demanda sournoisement Gérard, quittant son sourire sadique pour un grand sourire de pure satisfaction.  
_ Je…je hésita-t-il , ses yeux faisant de rapides aller retour entre le regard de son adversaire et sa main qui était refermée sur son sexe qui se tendait trop vite à son goût.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Conclu-t-il finalement en commençant de lents mouvements sur le pénis de celui qu'il savait bassiste.

Ne tentant désormais plus de résister, ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du chanteur avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à ses caresses qu'il lui procurait. Heureusement, l'alcool empêchait la connexion entre « sexe » et « homme ». Ce n'était désormais qu'une vulgaire formalité : peu importe son sexe et l'endroit où ils étaient, il lui donnait du plaisir. Tellement qu'il en posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui abandonnant son corps, le laissant parcourir son cou de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Alors que sa main l'aidait à garder le contrôle sur le bassiste, sa bouche déviait progressivement sur sa mâchoire avant de l'obliger à tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Rapidement se fut au tour de leur langue de s'emmêler. Ils n'avaient pas bon goût, et ce n'était pas agréable, mais ce n'était qu'un mince détail dans le plaisir que chacun éprouvait. Le plaisir de dominer, le plaisir de se laisser aller dans des mains qui lui semblaient experte. Leurs lèvres toujours scellées, le « branleur » - qui n'était pas « de scène » aujourd'hui - ouvrit de sa main libre la porte qui retenait Georg manquant de faire tomber sa proie qui se retint à lui. Jusque là, il n'avait pas encore pensé à l'éventualité qu'un homme puisse les surprendre. Il ferma donc la porte et lâcha alors ses lèvres, son regards brun plongeant dans le vert , n'augmentant toujours pas la vitesse de ses va et vients dans le boxer du dominés. Rabattant le clapet de la cuvette de toilette, Georg s'assit sur cette dernière sans pour autant briser ce lien visuel. Il crut même halluciné lorsqu'il comprit ce que comptait faire son « adversaire » lorsque ce dernier s'agenouilla entre ses jambes.

_ Une objection à faire ?

Pour seule réponse il sourit en soulevant un sourcil. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu qui n'avait rien de dangereux. Défiant du regard celui qui se demandait maintenant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, il passa d'abord sa langue le long de ce sexe avant de le prendre en bouche et d'arracher un hoquet de surprise à son amant temporaire. Ses aller-retour étaient aussi lents que ceux qu'il lui avait pratiqué avec sa main, mais il n'était pas là pour le finir rapidement. Il voulait prendre possession de lui le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à la fin. Georg avait finalement fermée les yeux, et la tête jetée en arrière, il passa sa main dans les cheveux noir de celui à qui il s'abandonnait, n'osant appuyé trop fort de peur qu'il le ne prenne mal et le coupe dans son plaisir. Il alternait entre gémissement, halètement et supplications, se foutant totalement de l'entrée possible d'un fétard dans les WC. Tout se déroulait parfaitement comme Gerard le voulait. L'attitude de son cadet en devenait même décadente, entre les plaintes et les cris de surprise qu'il poussait lorsque la langue du chanteur venait titiller le gland violacé du bassiste. Pendant un instant, Gerard pensa qu'un Georg bourré était aussi facile à posséder qu'une jeune femme en chaleur. Et c'en était que plus réjouissant. Enfin , Georg ne le prévint pas de son arrivée, de peur qu'il ne s'arrête et il n'eut bizarrement pas l'impression que son déversement dans la bouche du chanteur ne vint gêner ce dernier. Sûrement l'avait il prévu. Il sortit juste quelques secondes en direction des lavabos, se lavant la bouche avant de revenir et de se pencher pour embrasser celui qui était resté à la même place, le regard fixant une dalle magnifiquement captivante. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les lèvres qui se liaient aux siennes, et pourtant, il mit ses peurs de côté pour fermer ses yeux et glisser sa main dans la nuque de son tortionnaire, approfondissant le baiser. Ils possédaient toujours ce goût amer et désagréable, mais ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes. Peut être avait il raison de ses craintes. Peut être que cet lueur perverse dans ces yeux qui le fixait, signifiait que le chanteur attendait ce qu'il redoutait?

_ J'ai … jamais …hésita-t-il, fixant du regard le bas ventre du chanteur debout face à lui.  
_ Hey mec. J'suis pas la pour ça, le rassura-t-il d'un air victorieux, Juste question que tu comprennes que ce que tu peux apercevoir n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que je suis. Et de ce que tu es aussi, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laisser faire. Je sais que tu n'en parleras à personne. A plus, Georg. Déclara-t-il, insistant sur son prénom.

Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois, admira son œuvre encore quelques secondes avant de passer la porte, rejoignant ceux qui buvaient, dansaient, parlaient et qui ignoraient tout de ce qui venait de se passer entre ce bassiste et ce chanteur qui n'avaient jamais échangés ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot auparavant. Il avait eu pendant quelques secondes la crainte que son cadet ne le repousse violemment, mais l'alcool était devenu à ce moment là une invention magnifique grâce à quoi ses doutes s'effacèrent aussi rapidement que ces envies était apparues. Il ne comptait en parler à personne ; ceci ne comptait pas. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire explication, sa façon à lui de montrer la supériorité et l'emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur les faibles, sur ceux qui se laissait emporter par l'alcool et le sexe. Georg avait fait partis de ces gens ce soir, et le bassiste ne savait pas s'il devait le regretter ou pas. Au fond, il n'avait aucune raison de regretter. Ils étaient tout deux consentent, majeur, vacciné et Gerard ne lui avait rien demandé en retour. Etre son jouet lui avait largement suffit. Mais qui aurait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'en rentrant dans ces WC, il finirait assis sur les WC d'une cabine de toilettes, le pantalon aux chevilles après avoir reçu la divine fellation du chanteur d'un groupe qu'il n'écoutait même pas ?

**E N D**


End file.
